The Gears of Destiny (Gods)
Summary Theme song (Note: This profile is right now outdated and a WIP in certain fronts - mainly powers and abilities section. Not that much on other fronts, but still bears saying.) The pantheon present in the main continuity of all verses created by FateAlbane. They were first introduced in the last chapter of the first half of Sightseeing Psions, though technically speaking the titular character Evergreen (a minor Goddess in the "Evergreen" oneshot) was the first one to appear. Prime was also the first to appear if we don't consider the oneshots (she simply never mentioned them due to that going against their current purpose). Despite not making an appearance for the most part, they are directly or indirectly responsible for setting up many of the events that transpired so far in the main continuity of my verses - sometimes for better, sometimes for worse... Due to action or inaction. They have many levels in their hierarchy. Aside from the ones who have enough prestige and power to interact with the High Gods (or with Fortuna), none of them know the main goal of the Pantheon. Unlike in many works of fiction, the Gods usually solve most of their differences through diplomacy (even if one of them happens to be way weaker than the other), as they all follow a certain entity - or entities - known as The Highest of the Oracle, who is said to abhor conflicts between its close associates. Also important to note is that depending on the Gods doing the fighting, they could easily end up destroying a bunch of mortal worlds or getting in the nerves of other Gods, who would eventually just stop them collectively or call for The Oracle itself before the problem escalates. This happened three times in the past, though in all of them the Holy Ones found a way to settle their problems with one another, maintaining the balance of the Divine World and Order of Existence. ...The same can't always be said about Gods dealing with Mortals, however... Personality Not much is known about the Gods individually, as they have just been introduced in the series and some of them have literally two or three lines as it currently is. The only certainty is that like their powers, the personality of the gods vary a lot (however, they do share some traits). For example, Evergreen is a very serious and dilligent goddess despite being in the lowest ranks of the Pantheon (and not knowing anything about "what is going on upstairs"), while Material who is the God of Life actually doesn't seem very concerned with anything: He was literally sleeping throughout the entire events that transpired in regards to Prime despite that literally spelling the end of Life as we know it. And speaking of Prime, well, you can see the kind of "gloomy and doomy" personality she has simply by looking at her profile, while Fortuna, despite being labeled as "a whimsical goddess", has enough of a good judgement and qualification to be in one of the most prestigious positions: Advisor of the Gods. Though they may share the same goal and work together, that seems to be due to "The Highest of The Oracle", the de facto leader - or leaders - of the Pantheon. Some of the Gods - usually the minor ones - may appear to humans and answer prayers directly. Others actually live in the shrines constructed in their honor, listening to humans - or any kind of sentient species, even animals depending on the god - at specific hours every day. It's a win-win policy where the God may gain followers overtime and the humans may gain favors and/or protection. There are even gods that manifest their power through a medium such as a statue made in their image or a well blessed by one of their more dedicated priests. One trait that most of them seem to share, however, is the capability of cursing - usually reserved for those who dare desecrate any of their domains. Even the most pacific of gods who have a deep desire of coexisting with humans rather than bringing them any harm (such as Evergreen herself), demonstrated a very serious reaction in regards to destruction or any kind of desecration to their belongings or to places that were consecrated to their name. Depending on the God, such an act can be forgiven through intensive prayer before the curse happens (and if they can see through the soul and will of the cursed one that they truly regret their actions). Conversely, it's not unheard of Gods actually going through with the curse - even if the affront was accidental, so that the mistake is not repeated in the future. On one occasion, Evergreen said that: "If the Gods made an accident, it would signify the end of humanity. For your welbeing, we are ever vigilant of All. But we shall not ask that of you. All we ask is for a small place of our own to remain undefiled. If your soul does not know how to behave even in the presence of the Divine, then it will learn through misery. Carelessness is the first contempt born of familiarity." ...Nonetheless, depending on the overall damage caused (and mood of the God, their personality and how the soon-to-be-Cursed person responds), they may end up giving a punishment less severe than they originally intended to. The most extreme case so far would be Prime, who got to the point of desiring to curse All of Humanity to an eternal sleep, even their souls due to the many events that transpired and that she saw through the lens of her Nigh-Omniscience... Yet, she wanted to do it more because of Saleh than for the Gods or herself. Some Gods look at humans as lower beings, while others have faith in their potential. As it was already said, there are even some of the divine that may be "taking a vacation" by living alongside humans, though those likely don't care enough about anything to be considered active members of this Pantheon... Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, '''up to 1-A''' Name: The Gears of Destiny Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Varies. Some joined their ranks recently (New gods or minor gods of a lower power), while others such as Prime have been around before the creation of Time. Gender: Varies, sometimes inapplicable. Classification: Gods. Higher Existences - be them Divine, Demonic or otherwise "Absolute" Beings. Fate's chosen ones or actual forces of nature personified. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Immortality (different types, the majority of them have type 1, 3, 4 and 8, though it may happen overtime),'' Holy Manipulation (all Gods have the power to answer prayers and operate miracles at will as long as it's within their scope of power, even the minor ones. However, they are not allowed to abuse this power, otherwise mortals would just expect everything to fall from heaven - and people usually don't win their favor that easily either), varying levels/applications of Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Regeneration, Higher Ones are usually Acausal. 'Attack Potency:' '''Varies', up to Outerversal (Even the weakest of gods can do things like calling forth great storms and lightning all across a city or cause a drought, even make a vulcan erupt. This power grows alongside their ranks, and the strongest ones are well beyond comprehension, standing on varying levels of the Alkahest - thus sharing the same threshold of power as Aion M.) Speed: Varies, up to Irrelevant (Among their weakest ranks - say, a local deity such as Evergreen who still has her essence bound to a sacred tree - would be more than capable of blitzing the likes of Yamato. Like their capacity for destruction, this grows accordingly, with stronger ones occupying different dimensions of power or being beyond them altogether - like Aion M). Lifting Strength: Unknown to Irrelevant (much like Souls, the raw physical force of a God equals the strength of their desires when wanting to do something. This force usually isn't that different from what their own levels of Energeia can achieve, however.) Striking Strength: Varies, '''up to Outerversal''' Durability: Varies, up to Outerversal (A being's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the user's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring. Furthermore, the physical body of a deity is usually a manifestation that can be restored at will as long as what they represent remains alive: Even a weak Goddess such as Evergreen is virutally immune to any lasting effects as long as her Sacred Tree remains. Any lower deity can and will also be brought back by their followers and prayers even if destroyed. Highest ones get their power-scaling from Aion M.) Range: '''At least Tens of Kilometers''' (the weakest of the minor gods have enough power to bring about natural disasters such as storms, droughts or hurricanes with their powers), Outerversal 'for their strongest ranks. 'Stamina: '''At least Vastly Superhuman''' (even minor Gods can usually fight for an entire day without needing to rest in one of their shrines or a place akin to the one where they originated from. For example, Evergreen being a Goddess that originated from a sacred tree has to return to any Old Tree in the mountains by the end of the day to rest and bathe in said sacred energy, but until this time comes she can abuse her powers in whatever way she wants.), usually Inexhaustible (More notorious Gods exist in a state of being higher than even the souls in the land of the dead and some might even share a blessing from a higher divinity related to them, therefore they don't usually need nourishment or rest). Irrelevant for the Higher Ones. Intelligence: Varies, '''usually pretty knowledgeable, up to Nigh-Omniscient''' Weaknesses: * Gods that are lower in the hierarchy usually need to gather many followers to keep rising in power before they get enough to become self sustaining. * Also varies, the less notorious have weaknesses according to their powers (for example, being a goddess with powers heavily oriented towards plant life, Evergreen was weak against fire). Otherwise unknown for most of the higher ones. * None notable for those comparable to Aion M. Known Members * Prime Unis ~ Goddess of Death and Souls * Material ~ God of Life * Soma ~ Gatekeeper God, Master of Seals * Saleh Yomi ~ God of the Underworld * Yurei Eien ~ High Eternal Goddess * Daphne Evergreen ~ Aspiring/Minor Agricultural Goddess, Minor Goddess of the Mountain and the Sacred Tree) * Fortuna, High Goddess of Luck and Misfortune (Advisor of the Divine) * Aeternitas Aion/Aion M ~ Overseer of Time and Space, Mother of the Unbounded Time * Arcobaleno ~ God of Colors * Persephone ~ Queen of the Underworld * Nyarlathotep ~ Overseer of Chaos and Anarchy * Innominatus ~ High God of the Unknown * Janardan Amara Ernesh, the Undertaker ~ Lord of the Undead * Genesis ~ Overseer of New Beginnings * Loki ~ Trickster Deity of Deceit and Treachery * Bel-Merodach/Marduk ~ Mentioned only. A high deity which presides over Sorcery/Magic. * Atlach-Nacha ~ Master of the Spiders. Is also ruler of the deepest levels in the landscape of Nightmares. * Ovals-E ~ Void's Overseer * Falkrius ~ God of the Pharaoh's Radiant Star (Destroyed by Chiasa as a Daitengu.) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CharactersCategory:FateAlbane's PagesCategory:Original CharactersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Variable Tier